enamorada de mi amigo
by vanekim1818
Summary: El era gracioso , amable y juegueton hacia bromas todo el tiempo y sonreía a todo el mundo no me sorprendió que nos hicieramos amigos lo que si me sorprendió fue haberme enamorado de el
1. Chapter 1

**este es el primer capitulo de mi segunda historia mi primera historia no la he actualizado pero lo haré pronto y subiré varios capítulos en una actualización**

**Espero que les guste besos**

La canción de girlfriend de Avril lavigne suena a las 6:45 recordando me que mis vacaciones de verano se han terminado , apagó la alarma de mi celular y voy hacia el cuarto de baño , tomo una ducha de 15 minutos y me visto con una blusa café sin mangas , unos pantalones blancos y zapatillas cafés me recojo mi cabello e una coleta y Voy hacia el comedor donde me espera mi papa mientras toma una taza de café

-buenos dias- dice el

-buenos días papa - contesto mientras me sirvo cerial de avena con fresas

- quieres que te lleve a la escuela ? - pregunta mi papa

- no gracias madge vendrá por mi

Madge viene por mi casi todos los días para ir a la escuela juntas ella ha sido mi mejor amiga los tres años de secundaria y estuvimos cerca de separar nos porque en la preparatoria nos tocaría en diferentes salones , para nuestra suerte nos toco este año en el mismo salón.

Mira mi celular son las 7:10 termino mi cereal y lo lavo en la cocina , en eso suena mi teléfono el nombre de madge aparece en la pantalla

YA ESTAS LISTA ? ESTOY AFUERA DE TU CASA

Tomo mi mochila de la sala y camino a la puerta

-adios papa- digo antes de salir por la puerta

Madge esta afuera de mi barandal en su moto y sostiene un caso en la mano

-traje esto , porque se que tu papa no deja que te subas en mi moto sin casco- dice sosteniendo en alto el casco

- oh mira que amable - digo de forma sarcastica Mientras subo a la moto y me pongo el casco

Llegamos a la escuela en 15 minutos y madge estaciona enfrente de donde esta el guardia , cruzamos el estacionamiento y en la explanada esta la banda de guerra tocando

Subimos las escaleras del primer edificio y los de teatro están en el pasillo

- dejen pasar! - grita madge mientras empuja a los que no nos dejan pasar , algunas personas se hacen a un lado para permitirnos el paso

Cuando salimos de la manada de personas madge dice en voz baja

- porque se tienen que estar en la entrada siempre ?

- no lo se tal vez no saben que estamos en una escuela con salones - digo yo entre risas

Las clases se pasan rápidamente , a madge y a mi nos reprenden varias veces en álgebra cuando menos pienso es hora del descanso

- terminas te la tarea de química ? - pregunto yo mientras nos levantamos de nuestros pupitres

- no , ayer estaba apunto de hacerla pero marvel vino por mi -dice madge

- pero tuviste todas las vacaciones para hacerla - digo yo

- no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar mis vacaciones haciendo tarea solo porque a la profesora de química se le acurre dejarnos la - dice madge

En realidad yo tampoco la quería hacer Me estuve la última semana de vacaciones mirando mi libro de química tratando de decidir si hacer la tarea o no , tome mi decicion cuando entro mi mama al cuarto y me dijo que hiciera la tarea.

Busco en mi mochilla el libro de quimica y se lo doy a madge

-toma dejare que la copies -

- pero nos vamos a perder el descanso - dice ella

- esta bien no la hagas ya vámonos - digo yo

Salimos del salón y compro un refresco en l maquina de frituras mientras un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes que no había visto nunca camina hacia nosotras , madge hace señas hacia el para que se hacer que y el camina mas rapido

- hey madge- dice el chico alegremente

- hola finnick

- te he estado buscando por toda la escuela desde que entramos , unos amigos y yo vamos a ir el fin de semana a ver una película ,quieres venir?_ pregunta el chico

- lo lamento pero ya tengo planes para el fin de semana- contesta madge

- a si? - dice el chico y su sonrisa ha desaparecido

- si mi amiga y yo tenemos planes - dice madge

El chico mira por primera vez en mi direccion y me da una increíble sonrisa

- y porque no viene con nosotros también ? - pregunta el

Madge se voltea hacia mi preguntando me con la mirada

-nesecito pedir permiso antes- le digo en voz baja a madge para que el chico no escuche

- no lo se... te puedo decir mañana? - dice madge al chico

-claro nos vemos luego no? - dice el

- por supuesto - contesta madge con una sonrisa

El chico sonríe hace una señal de despedida hacia mi y se va por el pasillo

- quien es el ? -pregunto

- esta en el equipo de fut-boll es de tercer semestre - dice margen

Madge me mira por unos segundos y luego pregunta.

-vas a venir conmigo este fin de semana?_

- no lo se...

- oh katniss por favor nos vamos a divertir- dice ella

- esta bien voy a ir - digo sonriendo

La verdad no estoy segura de querer ir , estoy segura que ese chico invito a madge por algo y no quiero incomodarlos pero madge dice que irán otros chicos y chicas , eso me deja mas relajada.

Annie y prim no esperan sentadas en una banca nos sentamos con ella mientras nos platican como prim hizo que reportaran a cato por llamarla enana , en realidad ninguna de las cuatro esta muy alta pero prim es la mas chaparita aunque yo solo soy un poco mas alta que ella.

- un amigo nos invito a katniss y a mi a ver una película el fin de semana , quieren ir con nosotras?_

- yo no puedo ir tengo que ir a la boda de mi prima- dice prim

- y tu annie?_ pregunta margen

- voy a ir con prim a la boda - dice annie

Madge hace un gesto de desesperación y dice

- significa que tengo que ir sola con el chico que no para de ligar conmigo? Pregunta ella

- oh madge gracias por tomarme en cuenta ahora no soy nadie?_ pregunto yo sonando indignada

- claro que no pero entre mas personas nos acompañen mejor - dice madge disculpandoce

Cuando termina el descanso madge se va la clase de educacion física y yo a taller de musica , practico toda la hora la canción que le tengo que presentar al profesor , el semestre pasado elegí la canción de love story de taylor swift , este semestre elegí la canción de ronan. después de la clave de musica voy a dos clases de química , cuando suena el timbre de salida y todos los alumnos del salón salen por la puerta todos menos madge que se queda a hacer aseo en el salón yo me quería quedar a ayudarle pero maestra no me dejo .

Mientras salgo del edificio saco mis auriculares y mi celular me llega un mensaje de texto de madge

LO SIENTO , PUEDES LLEGAR A CASA?

PERDONADA , NO TE PREOCUPES ME VOY EN EL CAMION envío yo de vuelta

El último camión va a salir a si que me apresuró para poder subir me , estoy en los escalones del camión cuando un chico se topa conmigo haciendo que mis auriculares caigan al suelo el chico sigue su camino sin voltear a verms

- por que no te fijas! - grito yo

El chico se voltea donde estoy yo

- oh lo siento - dice pero aun se ríe y sigue su camino

- idiota! - grito

- son tuyos?_ escucho a alguien preguntar

Me giro para encontrar a un chico con mis audifonos en su mano , el tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos mas azules que he visto nunca

- si son mios - respondo

El sonríe y veo que tiene una sonrisa hermosa , hace algo con los auriculares y me los entrega

- al audifono derecho se le cayo la bocina pero no te preocupes ya se la puse yo - dice sin dejar de sonreir me

- muchas gracias - digo sonriendo hacia el y sigo caminando

Miro a los lados y veo que el camión ya no esta , tengo dos opciones esperar a madge o caminar me decido por la segunda , me siento en una banca de la explanada a esperar . Madge , a los dos minutos un carro se para justo enfrente de donde estoy , el vidrio se baja y ahí esta ese chico rubio otra vez.

- quieres que te lleve?_ pregunta el

- gracias pero estoy esperando a una amiga - digo yo

- Si esta en detención va a tardar mucho , vamos te llevo prometo que no te pasara nada dice y sonríe de nuevo

A pesar de que este chico se ve amable no creo que deba dejar que me lleve a mi casa estoy tratando de decidirme cuando el se baja de su coche y abre la puerta para mi

-prometo no raptarte - dice y veo que lo dice enserio - no te preocupes vamos solo quiero llevarte a tu casa

Después de unos segundos me subo al auto , el cierra mi puerta y se sube del lado del conductor mientras me pongo el cinturón veo una guitarra en la parte de atrás del coche

- tocas la guitarra? -pregunto

-estoy aprendiendo , pero no soy muy bueno-

-oh ... entras te a la clase de musica?

-mmmm.. no se si meterme porque tu estas en musica?

-si

- oh genial!_ dice sonriendo

Llegamos rapidamente a mi casa

- muchas gracias por traerme a mi casa -digo yo

- no te preocupes - dice el amablemente

Abro la puerta del auto y le digo adios me quedo afuera de mi casa hasta que el se va

**Aquí esta el primer capitulo decidí hacer esta historia porque yo también me enamore de mi amigo pero el estaba enamorado de mi amiga así que decidí que escribiría una historia parecida a lo que me paso solo que ha esta historia le pondré un final feliz **

**Ya se que esta muy corto pero los siguientes capítulos serán mas largos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo **

al siguiente dia madge me habla diciendo que no puede venir por mi asi que me tengo que ir en camión , cuando llego a la parada me subo al camión y escucho música con los audífonos de mi hermano tardo 15 minutos en llegar a la escuela.

Cuando llego al salón madge y finnick están en la puerta muy entretenidos platicando asi que yo simplemente entro al salón sin decir nada , acabo de dejar la mochila en la butaca cuando finnick me habla .

Hey katniss – dice finnick

Me volteo para saludarlo poniendo mi mejor sonrisa

-hola finnick.-digo yo

Madge se pone a mi lado y me pregunta

Preguntaste si te dejarían ir al cine este fin de semana –

Oh no se me había olvidado por completo , tenia pensado preguntarles ayer por la noche pero me entretuve ensayando mi canción para la clase de música y haciendo tarea de español .

Tengo pensado mentir y decir que si pregunte pero soy muy mala mentirosa asi que digo la verdad.

Lo siento lo olvide – digo a modo de disculpa

Pero les preguntaras hoy verdad- pregunta finnick

Por supuesto les preguntare en la noche – digo yo

En eso el profesor de español entra por la puerta del salón y se sienta en el escritorio .

-bueno creo que yo ya me voy- dijo finnick mientras sale del salón – las veo luego¡- grita antes de salir

madge y yo nos sentamos en las butacas y yo saco mi cuaderno de español

Hiciste la tarea – le pregunto a madge

No había tarea?- dice ella

Madge si sigues sin hacer la tarea creo que vas a empezar tu propia colección de reportes – digo yo

Ya lo se , pero no me puedo resistir a que marvel vaya a mi casa todos los días – dice madge

Sacudo la cabeza en desacuerdo mientras saco mi pluma y un lápiz

Y que hay de ti llegaste bien a casa – pregunta madge

Si – digo yo , el profesor escribe en el pizarrón unas paginas que hay que contestar del libro asi que saco mi libro .

Te fuiste en camión?- pregunta madge

No ….. un chico se ofreció a llevarme – digo

Dejaste que un desconocido te llevara a tu casa _ pregunta madge sorprendida, sacude la cabeza en desaprobación imitando lo mismo que hice hace unos minutos.

Estas loca – dice ella

No había pensado en que un desconocido me había llevado a casa , peeta se veía tan amable que no me pareció en absoluto un desconocido .

Voy a responder a madge pero el profesor me interumpe

-tienen algo que compartir señoritas –

Algunos alumnos voltean a mirarnos , a otros no les importa y siguen en siguen con lo que están haciendo . yo sacudo la cabeza dando a entender que no tengo nada que compartir .

Entontonces empiezen a trabajar , mientras paso a revisar la tarea- dice el maestro

Miro hacia madge que esta con una sonrisa , yo sonrio un poco mientras abro mi libro y empiezo a trabajar.

despues de español vamos a algebra y la maestra nos pone a resolver tantas ecuaciones como para no querer hacer ninguna en todo el semestre , despues me toca lógica y me entretengo toda clase mandándome mensajes por bluetooth con madge

a la tercera hora me toca música , cuando llego al salón aun no ha llegado el maestro asi que tomo mi guitarra para afinarla , voy por la cuerda de (mi menor ) cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado .

levanto la cabeza para ver a peeta de pie a mi lado con una playera azul de cuello v que hace que sus ojos resalten , su cabello esta aun un poco húmedo y cae por su frente .

-puedo sentarme aquí- dice con una sonrisa

- claro – digo yo

Mientras el se sienta yo termino de afinar la ultima cuerda de mi guitarra normalmente tardo unos segundos con esta cuerda pero ahora tardo un poco mas .

La rebelde no se quiere afinar – dice peeta riendo un poco

Sonrio cuando por fin mi guitarra esta afinada

Asi que…te decidiste a entrar a la clase?- pregunto yo

Si pero no voy a tocar guitarra – dice el

Que vas a tocar?- digo yo

El no contesta saca de un estuche un teclado y apunta hacia el

-genial- digo yo

_ creo que deberíamos de empezar a tocar o el maestro nos regañara – dice el

Miro hacia el escritorio y el maestro esta sentado en el , no tengo ni idea de cuando llego .

Si creo que deberíamos empezar a tocar- digo yo, pero peeta esta muy concentrado ya tocando como para escucharme .

No hablo con peeta de nuevo en toda la clase , simplemente practico mi canción a pesar de que ya me la aprendi de memoria , cuando suena el timbre guardo la guitarra , la dejo en un compartimiento y salgo del aula.

Voy en la salida cuando peeta me alcanza .

Escuchaste que se pueden hacer equipos para presentar la canción en la clase – pregunta el

En realidad siempre se pueden hacer equipos pero normalmente yo trabajo sola o en vinas .

Si ya lo se – digo yo

Genial, quieres ser mi compañera – pregunta peeta

si claro – digo yo

el sonríe y abre la boca para decir algo cuando alguien grita

katniss¡ vamos ¡- grita madge que esta en el primer escalon de las escaleras.

Camino hacia ella con peeta aun a mi lado

quien es el- dice madge

apunto hacia peeta y digo

es peeta mi compañero de música- digo yo

hola cual es tu nombre – pregunta peeta muy sonriente hacia madge

mi nombre es madge – dice ella devolviendo la sonrisa

yo pongo mi mochila en su lugar que ahora esta a la mitad de mi brazo y camino al lado de mi amiga .

estas en el mismo salón de katniss- pregunta peeta

si estamos juntas – contesta ella

miro mi reloj y veo que han pasado varios minutos si no nos vamos ya a la cafetería cuando lleguemos va a estar llena .

madge si no nos damos prisa no vamos a alcanzar a comprar nuestra comida- digo yo

tines razón vámonos, nos vemos luego peeta – dice ella

miro hacia el y le hago una seña de despedida mientras camino

como me lo imaginaba la cafetería esta llena y tenemos que hacer formarnos en una fila que parece eterna . cuando logramos comprar, las pocas mesas que hay para sentarse están llenas

veo a peeta haciendo señas hacia nosotras afuera de la cafetería , tomo a madge del brazo y la llevo hacia donde esta el .

mira ahí esta peeta – dice madge y ella empieza a caminar mas rápido

hola de nuevo- dice peeta cuando estamos frente a el

hola de nuevo – contesto yo

el toma de su refresco y tira la botella al bote de basura

estaba pensando que podríamos comer los tres –dice el

por supuesto vamos a sentarnos – digo yo

encontramos una banca y los tres nos sentamos , yo empiezo a comer mi hamburguesa porque no alcance a desayunar esta mañana y tengo un poco de hambre , madge no toca para nada su comida y se pone a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas a peeta. El platica un poco conmigo pero en realidad no participo mucho en la conversación hasta que termino de comer. Despues de unos minutos me levanto a tirar la botella de soda a un contenedor , cuando estoy ahí annie llega corriendo a mi lado.

Katniss te he estado buscando- dice ella-

Pues deja de buscar , aquí estoy- digo yo sonriendo

Nesecito que me ayudes a arreglar mi computadora – dice ella

Otra vez , annie que le haces a tu computadora la avientas a la pared o que- digo yo

Jaja que graciosa , no es eso lo que pasa es que prim estaba comprando boletos para un concierto y de repente la pantalla se volteo – dice annie

No estoy muy segura que es lo que hacen prim y annie con sus aparatos electrónicos pero siempre les pasa algo extraño ya sea a su computadora o a sus celulares y yo siempre termino por arreglarlas.

Esta bien las voy a ayudar , acompañame a avisarle a madge – digo yo

Annie prácticamente me jalo hacia donde estaban sentados peeta y una madge jugando con su cabello sonriendo como si hubiera visto a su artista favorita. Cuando me ve dice

Porque tardaste tanto en ir a tirar un poco de basura – dice madge

Katniss tu también vas a ir al cine este fin de semana- pregunta peeta

Aun no pido permiso pero creo que si ire – contesto yo

Fabuloso nos podemos sentar los tres juntos – dice el

No estoy segura en que momento madge invito a peeta y en realidad no importa porque el me cae bien .

Tu también iras , eso es estupendo- digo

Si madge ma acaba de invitar –

Esta bien – digo yo y luego me dirijo a madge

Annie tiene un problema con su computadora y voy a arreglarla – di go

Annie cuando no tiene problemas con su computadora – dice madge mirando a annie –solo tu sabes que le haces a tu pobre laptop- dice madge

Peeta se rie del comentario de madge yo me llevo a annie .

Cuando termino con la computadora de annie suena el timbre y asi que me voy a clase , cuando llego madge prácticamente corre hacia mi

Adivina , no tenemos clase – dice ella entusiasmada

Por que- pregunto yo

Los maestros tienen una junta , que suerte porque no había hecho la tarea – dice madge suspirando

Tu nunca haces la tarea –

Si bueno el caso es que me salve de tener otro reporte- dice mientras caminamos hacia las canchas .

Cuando llegamos a las canchas nos sentamos en las gradas y madge dice

Me acompañas a comprar algo de comer no comi nada en el descanso

Y que hiciste con tu comida - pregunto

Se la di a peeta , ese chico come mucho- dice ella

No me había dado cuenta – digo con sarcasmo , recordando todo lo que se estaba comiendo cuando llegamos.

Entonces me acompañas o no – pregunta

Me acabo de sentar – digo mirando hacia ella

Esta bien voy sola , esperame aquí vuelvo luego - dice y baja las gradas

Me recargo en la pared del escalon y miro a los jugadores de futboll en la cancha , mi celular suena en la mochila y yo lo agarro es un numero desconocido y pienso en no contestar normalmente no contesto números que no están en mis contactos pero tal vez sea una emergencia asi que acepto la llamada .

_-Bueno_

_-Porque estas sentada sola ¿_

_Quien habla – pregunto_

_Escucho en la línea que se rie_

_-voltea hacia tu derecha , 5 escalones abajo _

Volteo a donde me dijo y veo a peeta sonriendo hacia mi dirección , no me había dado cuenta que tenia tan bonita sonrisa

_Eres tu peeta – digo yo_

_si soy yo , voy para haya – y cuelga_

peeta intercambia un par de palabras con los que creo que son sus amigos camina hacia mi.

Como consegiste mi numero- pregunto

Madge me lo dio – dice – porque te molesta?- pregunta

No , no me molesta – digo yo

Porque estas aquí sola katniss- pregunta

Madge fue a comprar comida porque no comio nada en el descanso- digo yo

Ha si me dio su comida- dice el

Peeta se sienta a mi lado y dice

No te caigo mal verdad- pregunta

No peeta claro que no , me caes bien – digo yo

Bueno.. esque pensé que no te caia bien porque ahorita en el almuerzo no platicaste casi nada y despues te fuiste- dice el

Lo que pasa es que mi amiga tenia problemas con su laptop y yo fui a ayudarla- digo yo disculpándome

No pensé que peeta se había fijado en que no había hablado casi , se veía muy entretenido platicando con madge que no pense que le importara que yo no participara en la conversación .

Bueno pues me alegro que no te caiga mal porque tu si me agradas – dice el

Tu también peeta- digo yo sonriendo

Tal vez podríamos irnos a casa juntos – dice peeta entusiasmado

Los siento es que madge me lleva a casa- digo yo

Yo te puedo llevar si quieres – dice el

Peeta se me hace muy agradable pero no quiero darle molestias , el ve que estoy dudando y dice.

Vamos prometo que llegaras bien a casa no manejo a mucha velosidad- dice el

Esta bien- digo yo

Genial te espero en la salida – dice el

Madge llega con un burrito y un jugo de naranja y se sienta al lado de peeta

Ya regrese – dice volteando a ver a peeta – hola peeta- dice ella

Hola estaba haciéndole compañía a katniss para que no este sola – dice guiñándole un ojo

Oh que bien- dice ella

Quieren de mi burrito- me pregunta madge

No gracias – digo yo

Madge nos cuenta que mientras compraba su comida un muchacho se resbalo con salsa que había en el piso , el chico llevaba unas papas con queso y se le calleron todas en el cuello y cuando se intento levantar se volvió a resbalar .

Los tres platicamos hasta que dan el timbre para entrar a la siguiente clase

A la hora de salida madge y yo corremos hasta el estacionamiento antes de que nuestros compañeros recuerden que nos toca hacer el aseo .

Madge me pasa el casco y me lo pongo mientras ella prende la moto, esta vez tardamos mas en llegar porque había mas trafico .

Recuerda preguntarle a tus padres lo del cine – dice ella antes de que yo entre a la casa

Ya lo se no se me olvidara- digo yo

Hasta mañana entonces- dice ella

Hasta mañana- contesto y entro a la casa

El único que esta en la casa es mi hermano esta viendo una película comica comiendo palomitas con mucha salsa. Voy a la cocina por algo de comer y voy a mi cuarto .

Conecto mi i pod al estéreo , pongo _red _de taylor swift y destapo una lata de soda . la canción de mensaje suena en mi celular , busco mi mochila hasta que lo encuentro abro el mensaje , el remitente es de un numero desconocido.

_Si no querías venir conmigo me hubieras dicho_

vuelvo a ver el numero y me doy cuenta de que tengo una llamada de ese mismo numero.

Es el numero de peeta el me envio el mensaje

**Espero que les haya gustado , siento haber terminado asi el capitulo pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de terminarlo . **

**Besos hasta el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
